Sin
Mr. Sin is one of the main antagonists in the comic, he is an Underground rodent like creature disguised as human with a robot exosuit. Every time he's defeated by the protagonists, he'll create a new identity as his own twin brother with a first initial starting with the next letter of the alphabet. History Blamco Toys 16 years ago, Sin began his criminal career with his first business, Blamco Toys. He signed a contract with Fuzzy (before his memory loss) and began producing Buddy Bears in an underground factory in Hope Springs. The toys were equipped with hidden foot long claws and were a part of a hivemind controlled by a bug-like supercomputer. Soon the Buddy Bears go out of control and go on a murderous rampage, Hope Spring's townspeople are forced to evacuate and seal the entrance to the town. R. Sin- Sin Records S. Sin- Orphan Cage Matches Sam has records of this alias, S. Sin was an orphanage director who accepted bets on orphan cage matches held under the guise of an "extreme orphan weight loss program". T. Sin- Greased Weasels Sam has records of Sin's time under this alias, what he did this time is a noodle incident. Appearantly he did something horrible involving nuns and greased weasels. U. Sin- Taking Over Sanpresto V. Sin Vladimir Sin appeared aboveground to witness the Buddocalypse destroy the N-M-S building. Under this alias he operated a foosball table company, Sin Foosball. For many months Sin has been trying to persuade the Underground Committee to treat Hazel Kim as a serious threat, presumably because he also wants to find The Pit's access code himself. He nominated Sam to sit on the undeground committee so that Sam would sway the vote in favour of persuing Hazel, but the plan was thwarted when Sam voted against. (1620) W. Sin Unknown. X. Sin Sin created the alias of Xavier Sin to meet up with Sam after he returned to Newport with his new identity as Sam Scaus. Sin then recruited shapeshifter Jess Star to spy on the ninja mafia. He had Jess disguise as Hazel and ambush Sam in his home in the hopes of making Sam take her as a serious threat, but Sam and Devahi fended her off. (1724) Following this mishap Sin tried to kill Sam instead. Jess informed him that Sam was planning a massive heist of a shipment of synthetic blood from Max Keller to Lord Varney. Sin informed them of Sam's plan, but the heist turned out to be a distraction while Sam's real intentions was to expose vampires to the public eye aboveground. (1779-1820) During the fake heist, Hazel broke into Sam's office to find the Band of Wazoo-La containing the code only to find that it had disappeared. It turns out that it was stolen months earlier by Roan working for Sin. (1978, 2016) After Hazel kidnapped Fuzzy, erasers stormed her hideout and found evidence of her stealing the pit codes. The underground committee was finally forced to accept the evidence, and gave Sin command over a battalion of Erasers. (1997) Sin began setting up an operation in Hope Springs. Appearance Sin's real appearance has never been directly seen in comic, he seems to be a small rodent of some kind, sometimes jokingly referred to as a "space golpher" by Mr. Black and Malcolm. Ususally Sin is disguised in a humanoid robot exosuit with blank eyes and large sharp teeth, he has a large amount of robot clone suits. Whenever he changes his identity, he will add some accessories to his new exosuit. *Rauf Sin is bald, and has large black eyebrows. *S. Sin has no eyebrows and large tufts of hair on the sides of his head. *T. Sin has no eyebrows, wears glasses, and has sparse hairs on the sides of his head. * Vladimir Sin has white bushy eyebrows and white tufts of hair on the sides of his head. *Ulysses Sin has no eyebrows and slicked back black hair. *Xavier Sin has light coloured eyebrows and tufts of light hair on the sides of his head. After the defeat of R. Sin, Sin resorted to disgusing himself in a Buddy Bear suit for a while. Personality Sin is manipulative and borderline psychopathic, only working for his own selfish means. He lacks empathy and have no qualms about betraying his allies, nor does he care about the well being of his subordinates. He's quite maniacal, often wearing a huge sharp grin. Despite having sucessfully commanded several business empires he seems to be illiterate. Category:Characters Category:Non-human characters